digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon
Guilmon Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design may be derived from "Guile". It is a ferocious Digimon with a vicious temperament, and carries a black Digital Hazard symbol on its chest, signifying that it is able to cause massive system corruption. However, if raised properly, it can learn self-control and utilize its potential to protect the Digital World instead of destroying it. Due to its wild nature, it can be sent into a frenzied rage at any time, ripping and scratching at everything in sight. In Digimon Tamers, it was designed to be superior to Agumon in every possible way. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 An additional Guilmon is added in this game: , who can digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Digimon Xros Wars Several Guilmon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. Digimon World 3 Guilmon appeared as a starter Digimon in the Maniac Pack, along with Kumamon and Patamon, but was available by unlocking him through a mini-quest.If the player dose not pick the Maniac Pack. The player may defeat Wargrowlmon that is in Ether Jungle to get Guilmon DDNA. Guilmon can Digivolve into Growlmon at level 5, WarGrowlmon at level 20, and Gallantmon at level 40. There is a "Tricky Guilmon" that will give the protagonist a "8lue Card", a fake version of the Blue Card. He will then hide in the basement of the Forest Inn. If you speak to him, he will give you a real Blue Card. The Guilmon card is also available with Red S-Energy and has 3 AP/3 HP. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon if Lv 8+ and Attack 65+, and can digivolve further to Growlmon. Guilmon also can be found at Sheer Valley. Guilmon also appears to give you a request mission to obtain a Guilmon Bread from a girl named Mika, who is walking around near the DigiFarm Shop in DigiCentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon if LV 11 and already befriended Guilmon. After that, he can digivolve further to Growlmon or Tyrannomon. Guilmon can be found in Task Canyon. Guimon can also be obtained if you choose the Strength Pack, as soon as all your Digimon degenerate into rookie form. In Digimon World Dawn, a Guilmon appears at Task Canyon who is willing to make a DigiLove Ring for you, if you give it a Metal Stone. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve into Growlmon or Tyrannomon. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Guilmon Digivolves from Sunmon 20 Dragon AP or DemiMeramon 20 Dragon AP. It Digivolves to Growlmon with 6 battles, Meramon with 20 Machine AP, Geremon with 4 penalties and time, or DarkTyrannomon by passing time. Digital Monster D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon Rumble Arena Guilmon is one of the playable characters who can digivolve to Gallantmon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Guilmon is one of the playable characters who can digivolve to Growlmon then Gallantmon. Digimon Battle Guilmon is a Virus Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gigimon at level 11. The "Guilmon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Guilmon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Guilmon's Skill 1 is Rock Breaker, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve to Growlmon at level 21, WarGrowlmon at level 31, and Gallantmon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega with Megidramon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Guilmon instead as Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Guilmon is the subject of an avatar item: "Guilmon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Coats its claws in fire and slashes at his opponent. *'Rock 'n' Roll Breaker': Drills through its target with its claws. Variations / Subspecies * BlackGuilmon * Guilmon X Guilmon X Guilmon X is a Guilmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Physical enhancements aside, the X-Evolution mutation has enhanced Guilmon's intelligence greatly, making it a far more efficient predator. Far more astounding was how the X-Antibody quarantined the elements of the Digital Hazard normally present within Guilmon. Though the lack of such has not hindered its abilities one bit, such as his abilities to handle the Fireball in the palm of his claw as a Fire Mitt. Attacks *'Fire Ball' *'Fire Mitt' *'Rock Breaker' Variations / Subspecies * Guilmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles